


Promise

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Possible Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Yes, selfishness because the only thought of having to live without Sorey killed him.They were always together, the two of them, and it was unthinkable for Mikleo to have to separate. Not being able to explore the ruins together anymore, scold him when he was doing something stupid or irresponsible, doing the fight and competing for every little thing.That evening, however, he could't help but think about it."This fan fiction was born from the idea that it seemed strange that Mikleo accepted without saying anything about the idea of Sorey and so I decided to write what Mikleo felt for me.I hope you like the story and that it hasn't exaggerated and ended up being vulgar. Enjoy!





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Published 2016- 01- 15
> 
> I am Italian but finally I found the courage to share my stories here too, in English, translating them.  
> Forgive me, so if my English will not be perfect. I also share my stories to learn so do not be afraid to make me notice errors, kindly, and I will try to remedy them.  
> Please keep this in mind when reading and also the original publication date.

That news had upset him.

Of course, he couldn't give it to see to Sorey or the others. he didn't want to make him worry because of his selfishness and preferred to pretend nothing happened.

Yes, selfishness because the only thought of having to live without Sorey killed him.

They were always together, the two of them, and it was unthinkable for Mikleo to have to separate. Not being able to explore the ruins together anymore, scold him when he was doing something stupid or irresponsible, doing the fight and competing for every little thing.

That evening, however, he could't help but think about it. The end was near, he felt it, and didn't want anyone to understand what he was thinking, he decided to retire to his room earlier than usual, trying not to draw too much attention at the inn.

And here he is, alone in a completely dark room with only the moon shining.

Suddenly he heard a knock, but without waiting for any answer he saw the door open and Sorey entered with a worried look even though he tried, in vain, to hide it.

<< Hey. >> Sorey greeted approaching him.

<< Hey. >> Echoed Mikleo.

<< I was enjoying a nice steaming steak when I turn around and I don't find you. >> Sorey grumbled, almost offended.

<< Sorry. It was a tiring day. >> He lied. Well, not that it wasn't but the truth was that he wanted to be a little alone.

Sorey lost himself in looking at his friend. He stood in front of the only open window, perfectly straight and visibly tense. The light of the moon illuminated him, highlighting both the hair, a beautiful snow color, and the eyes that shone like gems.

His gaze then wandered over his face, more precisely on his pale cheeks and inviting lips.

"I wonder if them are as soft as them seem." He found himself thinking.

<< You're beautiful. >> Escaped it in a whisper.

<< What? >> Asked Mikleo turning to wade him.

A slight gust of wind entered in the room and Mikleo hugged himself to his arms.

<< Are you cold? >> Sorey asked changing the subject.

<< No. >> He answered dryly.

<< So? >> Mikleo looked at him questioningly. << Can you explain to me what happens to you? >> Sorey continued.

<< What? Nothing happens. >> He was getting nervous.

<< Who do you want to make fun of? We've known each other for a lifetime and then even an idiot would notice that something is wrong. >>

<< Oh, that's why you could understand that. >> There was no malice in his words. The tone was playful and a smile was already beginning to appear in Mikleo's lips.

<< Ha ha ha. >> Sorey answered with a fake laugh << Very funny. >> He continued, still approaching, glad to see that the tension had a little lightened.

<< Is for what I told you last night? >> He risked.

<< No. >> He answered quickly. Too much.

<< Ah! I knew it! >> Exalted Sorey snapping his fingers gaining a glance from Mikleo.

<< Mikleo, you know I... >> Sorey came back serious but was interrupted.

<< I know! I know it very well. I don't need you to lecture me. >>

<< I don't want do the preach to you, I was just trying to... >> He sighed. << Mikleo? Mikleo look at me. >> Asked to the seraph who in the meantime had turned the other way.

<< What? >> Asked, obeying the request, now resigned. He could no longer avoid the subject.

Sorey looked at him softly and, a little hesitantly, reached out his hand, stopping an inch from his. Slowly he began to brush against his partner's fingers and took his hand, waiting for any reaction, which was soon to come. In fact, as soon as he felt his hand touch, Mikleo intertwined his fingers with his hands. Sorey smiled looking at how their hands matched perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

<< Sorry. >> began Mikleo while Sorey, with his thumb, designed imaginary circles on the Mikleo's palm to calm him. It seemed to work. << You know that I approve what you want to do, really. I think it's a selfless and courageous gesture but it's... difficult. >>

Sorey listened silently, urging him to continue.

<< It's difficult for me to accept it by pretending that everything is fine. It's not... Not for me. >>

<< Forgive me. >> Sorey said with a veil of sadness.

<< Why? It's not your fault. >> He said, looking down.

<< Not even yours. It's normal to feel these feelings and I don't want you to pretend anything. If there's anything that worry you, I want you to tell me. Honestly I was worried when you showed yourself so calm. As if... >>

<< As if what? Didn't I care?! >> Mikleo almost scream and only then Sorey realize that Mikleo had tightened his grip. He was really angry.

<< No. >> Suddenly Sorey said serious, and Mikleo was astonished. << Do you want know why I was so calm that evening? >> Mikleo took a step back. << I understood many things during this trip. >> He tried to withdraw his hand but Sorey prevented it. << I understood my feelings for you... >>

<< Stop! >>

<< Mikleo? >> Sorey was surprised by that reaction.

<< I... I can't. >>

<< Why? >>

<< Because it's already so difficult and if you now tell me what you feel for me I... You know, you know that I feel the same and I don't want to say it's easier for you but ... I'll be me that have to wait years, centuries, before I see you again, and if when it happens you don't have to remember who I am anymore... >> Mikleo stopped biting his lower lip as soon as he felt his eyes pinching. He didn't want to cry in front of him.

<< Hey, no. Mikleo, I could never forget you. >> Said as he put his hands on Mikleo's face, stroking his cheek with one and drying a tear with the other.

<< You can't be sure. >>

<< Even if I'm sure you would stay by my side and you would help me to return my memory back, isn't it? >> He asked sure, already knowing the answer, giving him a wide smile.

<< Sorey... >>

The two remained like that, looking each other in the eyes with Sorey, who, from time to time, continued to stroke his cheek. Mikleo, however, was lost in the emerald eyes of the other and didn't notice that he was approaching until he felt a slight pressure on his lips. Sorey was kissing him.

He melted and opened his lips. Sorey imitated him by meeting their tongues, exploring each other's mouths.

Sorey slid his hands down the hips of the other holding him closer to himself while Mikleo, in response, surrounded Sorey's neck with his arms, standing up, slightly, on the tips.

<< Woah! If I knew that kissing you would make me feel so good, I would have done it a long time ago. >>

<< Dumb. >> He answered laughing.

<< Will you regret it? >>

<< No. I would regret more if I had not even tried. >>

<< Mikleo, let's kiss again. >>

 

^^^

 

They ended up lying on the bed, one next to the other, still intent on kissing.

Sorey's hand, which until then had remained on Mikleo's back, stroking it, moved downward until it reached the lower back and gently squeezed it. Mikleo moaned and broke off from the kiss. Sorey took the opportunity to position himself on top of him and almost was out of breath: Mikleo had his hair spread on the pillow and the bangs raised revealing his forehead surrounded by the gold-colored headband, his eyes narrowed, turned towards him, shining and full of lust. The cheeks, usually pale, were colored with a beautiful red access and the lips, swollen by the kisses previously given, slightly open while the chest rose and lowered, accompanied by the breath, in an irregular way. It was damn erotic.

<< You're perfect. >> Sorey said, this time making himself heard.

<< Not ... >> Mikleo was about to answer back but was interrupted by Sorey.

<< Mikleo, I love you. >>

<< I love you too, Sorey. >> He replied with almost tears in his eyes.

Sorey leaned down to give him various, small, kisses all over his face: first he kissed him on the tip of his nose and then moved to the uncovered part of the forehead, cheeks, lips, jaw and then down towards the neck and Mikleo, to give him more access, turned his head. Sorey continued to kiss his neck, rising up to the ear and sucked there. Mikleo moaned again and Sorey smiled: He loved that he was the only one who could see this side of Mikleo.

When Sorey tried to undress him, Mikleo grabbed his hand.

<< Y- You too ... >> Said panting.

Sorey put Mikleo's hand to his lips and kissed it and then satisfied his request. For the first time Sorey felt embarrassed under Mikleo's gaze. He was studying him from top to bottom and Sorey could swear he had never seen him so focused, even when they ventured to explore some ruin. Mikleo stretched out a hand, passing it over the sculpted Sorey's abs, who jumped at the touch.

<< You're cold. >> He justified himself.

<< Sorry. >>

<< Don't worry, now you'll warm up. >> He told him with a mischievous smile.

Mikleo reached out his other hand to pinch him.

<< Ouch! >> Sorey complained even though he was laughing.

Mikleo once again put his arms around Sorey's neck and then pull him down towards him. They kissed again until Sorey decided to go down to his chest to concentrate on the inviting nipples. He licked one, making Mikleo shiver, while he teased the other with his hand. He nibbled and sucked it and went down more and more until he reached the flat stomach. He stopped and looked up for a consensus. When Mikleo stroked Sorey's hair, he began to lick Mikleo's member, making him wince and instinctively tightened his grip on Sorey's hair, which had already begun to take it into his mouth.

<< A- Ah ... >> Gasped Mikleo.

Mikleo was speechless at the new sensation. Sorey's mouth was warm and welcoming. Mikleo didn't realize he was moving his hips, accompanying Sorey's movements, until Sorey stopped and let him go. Mikleo complained about the sudden lack and the fresh air made him tremble.

<< Not this way. >> Sorey explained.

But Mikleo wasn't sure he understood what he meant to say until he felt Sorey's fingers massaging his entrace. Sorey bent to kiss his forehead, to reassure him and put a finger as gently as possible.

<< Ah! >>

<< Sorry. Does it hurt? >> Sorey worried asked.

<< I'm fine... >>

Before adding another he made sure Mikleo was comfortable with that by moving it and going deeper. When Sorey added a second finger he realized that, finally, Mikleo had relaxed again.

<< Ah-Ah... S-Sorey... Please... >>

Hearing that request, and especially that way, Sorey could no longer hold back. He took his fingers off and then put it inside.

<< You can... You can move. >>

And so he did. First slowly, then, increase the pace with each thrust.

<< Ah-Ah... I... Sorey... I'm... >>

<< Me too... Mikleo... Mikleo >>

Sorey reached out to hold Mikleo's hand and together reached the height of pleasure.

Still panting, Sorey stepped out of Mikleo to lie down next to him and, smiling, hugged him.

<< Ah, it was amazing! >> He stated satisfied. << How are you? I mean it's hurts? >>

<< Sorey. >> Mikleo called him reproachfully.

<< What? I worry about you. >> He explained stroking Mikleo's hair, which in the meantime rested his head on his chest.

<< I will always love you Sorey. >>

<< Hm? What did you say? >>

<< I said I'll wait for you forever. >> He replied with a fake annoyed tone.

Sorey smiled and looking into his eyes asked << Promised? >>

<< Promised. >>


End file.
